


Read to me, baby

by Princess Calista Slytherin (SkitSquad)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Power Dynamics, Protective Girlfriend, Slytherin Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkitSquad/pseuds/Princess%20Calista%20Slytherin
Summary: The Dark Princess does not like people upsetting her girlfriend. She does like making her adorable girlfriend blush. Just another fluffy little oneshot based on a tumblr roleplay/





	Read to me, baby

Calista slouched casually on one of the couches in the common room working on a charms essay, but her concentration was interrupted when she spotted out the corner of her eye her girlfriend rushing into the room followed by a clearly complaining Pansy Parkinson. Julesy looked upset or irritated. That was not alright. Calista frowned in irritation of her own and without even really thinking about it moved from the couch to her throne. Julesy was hers, and Slytherin house was hers, and she would not tolerate members of her house upsetting her girlfriend.

“Julesy, darling!” She greeted her girlfriend warmly, standing up from the throne to pull her into a hug. Adding a kiss just because, the Princess sat and gently pulled Julesy down with her, settling her girl in her lap. “What’s up?” 

“Well…” Julesy barely had a chance to begin before she was rudely interrupted by the unduly arrogant Parkinson girl, whom Calista hadn’t even acknowledged yet.

“She,” Parkinson snapped, pointing angrily at Julesy, “stole from me.”

“Oh really?” The Dark Princess drawled with a raised eyebrow. Did Parkinson really expect that she’d side with her over her girlfriend? Wasn’t it obvious that she would be pleased by her girlfriend’s happiness and that therefore anything Julesy wanted, it was the Dark Princess’s wish that she should have it? Calista knew that without question her wish was a follower’s command and her father had made it fairly clear that she was entitled to the use of their servants in any way: their time, talent, treasure, and even simply they themselves. She would have commanded Parkinson to give Julesy whatever she wanted anyway, so even if she’d taken something from the other girl it was just skipping a step - it didn’t matter and it wasn’t even really a theft.

“Yes - look!” Parkinson exclaimed, furious, pointing once again at… oh, at the book Julesy held.

“Mind your tone,” the Princess corrected coolly. Her tone changed completely as she lovingly addressed her girlfriend. “Got anything interesting?”

A blushing Julesy showed her the cover of the book. As always, Calista loved how cute Julesy was when she blushed. And one of those vampire romance novels was absolutely the perfect book for her to have. Those books were so risque they were almost banned from Flourish and Blotts in Diagon when the series had first been released, and it was still somewhat socially taboo to actually get caught reading them, which made it fairly surprising that Parkinson would admit to owning the book - especially publicly like this. “Ooh, very interesting,” Calista approved, tone lightly teasing, enjoying being naughty just as much as ever. “Read it to me, baby. You know how much I like hearing you talk dirty with that pretty little sweet mouth of yours.” 

And you know how much I like the way it makes you blush when I have you do that, she thought to herself as Julesy turned very, very red. She was smiling, though, and had to try hard not to giggle as she opened the book and began reading the smutty sex scene aloud to her Princess. Fuck, that was hot. Calista leaned in to kiss Julesy’s cheek and then her neck. When her girlfriend was too distracted to continue reading, Calista made one of the easiest decisions of her life.

“Fuck, Julesy, that was so hot. You are perfect. You’ll be keeping that book regardless of its source. In fact, dear, I should rather like you to have the entire series.” The Dark Princess’s pronouncement of her judgment was imperious and clearly the final word. “That won’t be a problem, will it, Pansy?” Parkinson nearly shivered with nerves due to the intensity of the look the Princess directed to her at that question. There was only one right answer, and most likely there were only a few acceptable ways to phrase it. Her father had told her she would one day need to master the ceremonial and formal aspects of life in the Dark Lord’s service, but she hadn’t expected to need the knowledge so soon. 

Pansy instinctively curtsied slightly before answering, unable to prevent her voice shaking with nervousness. “Not at all, My Princess. It would be an honor to present your girlfriend with a gift to be used in your service.” Pansy’s words were pretty but not entirely satisfying.

“What do you think of that, Julesy baby?”

Julesy was, of course, Slytherin to the core and not one to pass up a chance to mess with someone who had offended and insulted her. “I don’t know…” she said with feigned reluctance, “I think perhaps I’d best not accept a “gift” from someone who would make such a scene accusing me of stealing from her?” And there it was, Julesy had drawn attention right back to Pansy’s massive mistake, which she’d been hoping could be quietly forgotten. There was no chance of that now.

Calista admired her girlfriend’s perfectly-laid trap. Indeed, this terribly insulting behavior did need to be addressed. With a gentle kiss to Julesy’s lips, she reassured, message intended more for Parkinson, “I’m sure Parkinson regrets her ill-considered words.” 

Pansy nodded frantically. Of course she did. She wasn’t sure what she’d been thinking but she hadn’t meant for this to happen! The Dark Princess nodded, her firm tone a clear command. “Miss Avery will hear your apology as well when she allows you to offer your gifts.” Thus, Pansy, neatly trapped and left no other choice, was dismissed to go get the other four books in this series that she’d saved for and so carefully snuck past her parents. She returned quickly, and, this time, had the good sense to kneel before the Princess and her girlfriend cuddling on the Dark Princess’s throne as she offered the required books and apology.

Julesy made sure to consider Pansy’s words for long enough to make her nervous that the Princess’s girlfriend would reject both them and the gift the Princess had ordered. Just as nerves were starting to turn to panic, Julesy finally spoke. “Remember who you’re talking to and choose your words more wisely in the future.” The offered books were quickly snatched away. “You may go now,” Julesy said dismissively. “My girlfriend and I want to have some fun now. I’m hot when I read to her, apparently.”

Pansy looked to the Dark Princess for direction, not believing that the Avery girl had the authority to command anyone. Calista was almost entirely absorbed in paying attention to her girlfriend at this point and she barely spared a second for the other girl. “You’re dismissed,” the Princess confirmed without even a glance at Parkinson, far more interested in snogging Julesy.


End file.
